Mistakes
by unexplained
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are head boy and head girl in their seventh year. What happens when things aren't as easy as they think?
1. return

**Mistakes.**

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating:** T for safety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.

**Author's note: **Dumbledore is still alive when this story takes place. It is also not focused on Voldemort or on the trio. It is more focused on Draco and Hermione.

**Chapter 1. **

"Hey, mudblood." it was once again the infuriating, yet quite eye-catching Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger had had enough.

"What is your problem Malfoy? You think you're so good just because your daddy's so good with the ministry? You think you're so good because you've got Parkinson all over you? Do you act superior to me because I'm muggle born? Huh? You think you're so much more better than me because you're so hot? All you've done from the beginning of the time that I started to go to school here was treat me really faultily. What have I even done to you?"

Draco Malfoy was silent for once. _Damn she looks so hot when she's irritated. Oh My Lord. She just called me Hot. Oh and well I guess I have been treating her pretty lousily. I just can't resist myself. I just have to tell her._

"What Malfoy. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?"

"I think I'm falling for you" said Draco Malfoy in a really quiet voice.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

_He likes me. Oh what am I going to do? He is quite attractive actually. I guess it could work out. _

_Oh I just have to do this. _Draco thought. _I have to kiss her. _

So Draco started leaning in and wasn't really thinking.

_He's leaning in. I think he's trying to kiss me. Hermione, listen to me don't lean back in. Slap him. Slap him. Slap him. _

Instead Hermione leaned in for the kiss. As soon as their lips touched it was as if it was magic that the hard feelings for Draco and Hermione were gone.

_Damn I told you to slap him didn't I? You know for your GPA you really aren't that intelligent._

It all started on the first day of Hogwarts, which was on platform 9 and ¾. Hermione was sitting in the Head's compartment after looking for her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She sat there wondering who the new head boy would be and what her responsibilities were. Suddenly the compartment door opened and in came Draco Malfoy, Hermione's most despised person in all of Hogwarts.

"What do you want, Malfoy" Hermione said disturbed at the sight of him.

"What's your problem Granger; this is the Head's compartment, and I apparently am head boy."

"What?"

"That's right Granger; I guess you're stuck with me. I don't know what that Oaf Dumbledore was thinking when he put me with you."

"Fine then"

They spent the rest of the whole ride in complete silence.

_Damn that Granger, she's gotten so much hotter than last year. _Draco thought to himself. _It's too bad I can't stand her and she can't stand me. We'd be so hot if we didn't fight all the time. Ugh. What are you thinking? I hate that mudblood. All she's done was try and make my life miserable. _

Meanwhile Hermione was thinking to herself._ Has he gotten more, well I'll put it this way, manlier? Ew, was he just checking me out? It seems like it. He was looking at me in a peculiar way. Do I look like I'm looking at him in a peculiar way? So does it mean that I'm checking him out? This is so problematic. Ferret boy just better not get on my nerves this term. _

They finally reached Hogwarts and started their usual feast. At the end of the feast both Hermione and Draco were told to go to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, I see that you both have arrived safely. I hope you all had a superb holiday and are ready to start working hard on your schoolwork. You both are probably questioning my decision in putting you both, very different people as head boy and head girl. Well I think you both are the strongest in each house, therefore, I have decided that you both will help to finish off the house rivalry. Now, I must warn you both. The last heads had gotten pretty furious with each other so they blew up the common room which the heads use. We have attempted to renovate it but we only could make it this good in so scarce time. I will get Professors Snape and McGonagall to take you to your new common rooms and tell you all the rules and responsibilities that you both will have.

They followed Snape and McGonagall to the entrance of their common room. "The password is ceasefire. Your duties will be handed out tomorrow with your schedules." McGonagall said. "No violence or breaking of the rules is permitted" said Snape and with that both McGonagall and Snape walked away.

"Well I guess we'd better go in" Hermione said.

Draco replied "Well obviously. Ceasefire"

When they walked in they saw both Slytherin and Gryffindor decorations but what they both saw and made them furious was…


	2. confusion

**Mistakes.**

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating:** T for safety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.

**Author's note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate your comments.

**Recap: **_He likes me. Oh what am I going to do? He is quite attractive actually. I guess it could work out. _

_Oh I just have to do this. _Draco thought. _I have to kiss her. _

So Draco started leaning in and wasn't really thinking.

_He's leaning in. I think he's trying to kiss me. Hermione, listen to me don't lean back in. Slap him. Slap him. Slap him. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2.**

They followed Snape and McGonagall to the entrance of their common room. "The password is ceasefire. Your duties will be handed out tomorrow with your schedules." McGonagall said. "No violence or breaking of the rules is permitted" said Snape and with that both McGonagall and Snape walked away.

"Well I guess we'd better go in" Hermione said.

Draco replied "Well obviously. Ceasefire"

When they walked in they saw both Slytherin and Gryffindor decorations. There was a couch and a small table. They also had table and chairs where they could do their work on. In the middle of the room there was a set of staircase leading up to the second level. When Hermione and Draco walked into the room they became quite furious, they didn't anticipate the room to be this way. They assumed it to be extravagant, instead the room was quite miniature. On one far end of the room there was a four poster bed with Gryffindor decorations and on the other far end of the room there was also a four poster bed but with Slytherin decorations. They each had their own walk in wardrobes on their sides. In the centre of the room was a door leading to an attached bathroom which was a standard size.

"So this is what Dumbledore meant" Hermione broke the silence.

"Bloody Hell I am not sharing a room with a mudblood!" Draco said in a rather impolite way.

"Well I guess you're just _stuck with me_"

"We can protest against this can't we?"

"Yes I suppose we could. A great way would be that you give up your position as head boy so that a more deserving person can replace you."

"I'm not going anywhere Granger. You can if you want but I'm not resigning."

"Well if you think that I am then you're very mistaken. If you don't mind I'm going to bed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione woke up thinking that she had the strangest dream last night _what a horrid nightmare. I would never agree to share a room with that Malfoy. _She opened her eyes and saw Draco across the room sleeping. She felt herself nauseating. Instead she got up and went into the bathroom to take a really hot shower to calm herself. There was a bit of steam coming from her shower so it covered the glass of the cubicle. She couldn't see that Malfoy was using the toilet at the same time and finally decided that it was time she got out and changed into her clothes. As soon as she opened the cubicle she saw Malfoy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione screamed while getting her towel around her.

"I'm using the loo that's all." Draco said while trying to keep his cool.

"Don't you know that you're supposed to knock before walking into someone's shower?"

"Gosh calm down woman who screams so loud early in the morning? I'm going out okay."

"Good and remember to knock next time!"

Draco walked out and closed the door. But then decided that he'd open it again, when he did Hermione yelled again

"MALFOY, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I just came in to tell you that you have a nice body."

"AHHH!"

"Alright I'm leaving"

Draco finally closed the bathroom door _you just had to do that huh? Getting her all worked up so early in the morning and it's only the first day of us being the heads together. I really want this position to make father proud because he always thinks that I'm a disappointment, but I can't do this with Granger here. I think I'll keep getting in her way and it will force her to resign. By the way, Hermione looked so damn hot. Wait. What am I thinking? Hermione? Hot? It's supposed to be Granger and hideous looking. Whatever I'm just probably tired. How long is that Granger going to take? I need to use the loo. _

Hermione walked out of the bathroom disregarding Draco and just walked past him. _Don't look at him, how vulgar can he be? He doesn't have any decency. Walking in like that. Well I guess I'm just going to have to do something to get back at him won't I? I think I have the perfect plan. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. deals

**Mistakes.**

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating:** T for safety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.

**Author's note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate your comments.

**Recap: **Hermione walked out of the bathroom disregarding Draco and just walked past him. _Don't look at him, how vulgar can he be? He doesn't have any decency. Walking in like that. Well I guess I'm just going to have to do something to get back at him won't I? I think I have the perfect plan. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3. **

"I am greatly disappointed in you both" Dumbledore said "I thought that you both would have made an interaction between the two houses. It's a shame that my decision to make you both the head boy and head girl has failed.

Hermione and Draco were sitting in Dumbledore's office being lectured on what they had done. Hermione decided to get revenge on Draco since he had so rudely entered the bathroom while she was using it. So right after dinner she quickly went up to the common room and put a charm on the door so that it wouldn't open. Draco, after finishing his dinner walked up to the common room and told the portrait the password. The portrait tried to open, however it wouldn't since Hermione had put a charm on it. Draco thought that the password was wrong so he kept on guessing for a password that would work. He had tried numerous words but none of them seemed to work so he just slept outside thinking that when morning came he would ask Hermione what the password was. Dumbledore was walking past their common room and saw Draco fast asleep on the floor outside their common room. That's how they ended up being in Dumbledore's office.

"Since you both have never got along I have decided that you both have one more chance to prove yourselves worthy of being heads. If you fail to act properly and come up with more mischief then you both will be forced to resign and we shall have to find replacements for you both. You may both leave now." Dumbledore finished.

Draco and Hermione walked back to their common room in silence. Halfway through their walk Hermione spoke.

"Listen Malfoy, we need to come up with a truce, we can't keep on spending the whole year getting in trouble and honestly I am willing to come to my senses if you are."

Draco replied. "I would never agree with a mudblood but for the sake of me keeping my position of head boy I am willing to call a truce."

"Okay Malfoy but I have a few requests."

"What are they?"

"No coming into the toilet while I am using it and no name calling."

"Alright, but you also have to do something for me."

"What is that?"

"Don't come into my side of the room and please if you must, don't bring muggle objects with you."

"Okay."

They had reached the entrance of the common room and Hermione said "Ceasefire"

They both walked up to their room and changed into their night clothes and fell fast asleep since it had been a long night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco woke up this time earlier than Hermione and walked in to the toilet to get ready. Naturally since he was a boy he took less time than Hermione did the day before. He walked out of the portrait hole and into the Great Hall. He sat by his good friend Blaise Zabini.

"So you've been with mudblood yeah?" Zabini said as Draco sat down

"Yeah, since I walked in on her shower yesterday she locked me out of the common room. That oaf Dumbledore got really pissed off."

Zabini half heartedly laughed.

"Oh and Granger and I made a truce. I can't walk into her shower or anything now. I also can't even call her mudblood or any other names."

"Well it sounds like to me that you're willing to keep up with this truce."

"No, it's just that Dumbledore will force me to resign if I misbehave again."

"Well, it would seem a bit odd that you're being very nice to Granger. Are you sure you don't have any feelings for her? It's quite alright you know, she's quite hot and I can keep a secret."

"I can't believe that you would actually even think that. Besides I think she's with that Weasley now."

"Yeah and even if she wasn't I bet that you couldn't get her to like you."

"I can get any girl to fall for me."

"Fine then, prove it. You get Granger to like you and I'll pay you a hundred Galloneons. "If you don't however, succeed in getting Granger to like you by the end of the term then you have to pay me a hundred galloneons."

"Deal"

Malfoy and Zabini shook hands and continued with their breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. polyjuice

**Mistakes.**

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating:** T for safety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.

**Author's note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate your comments.

**Recap: **"I can get any girl to fall for me."

"Fine then, prove it. You get Granger to like you and I'll pay you a hundred Galloneons. "If you don't however, succeed in getting Granger to like you by the end of the term then you have to pay me a hundred galloneons."

"Deal"

Malfoy and Zabini shook hands and continued with their breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 4**

"Granger, sit here." Draco told Hermione from across the room. Professor Slughorn had told them to work in pairs to prepare today's potion, which happened to be polyjuice potion. Ron decided to work with Harry and the rest of the class seemed to have already paired up so she walked over hesitantly across to room to Draco's table.

"Listen, you know about our truce yesterday, well I think that it was extremely clever of you and I fully respect your need for privacy. I thought that since we would be with each other for the rest of this year that we'd better start to get to know each other. I also wanted to apologize for my inappropriate behaviour the other day" Draco said while catching Zabini's eye. _Heard that Zabini? Any girl can fall for my charm and of course good looks._

"Well…okay, let's get started." Hermione said to Draco. _What happened to him? Is he actually apologizing to me? Well whatever, polyjuice potion should be easy. _

They walked over to the supply cabinet together and stood in line to get their supplies.

"Which ones are we supposed to get?"

"Well obviously if you were paying attention then you would have realized that we needed lacewing flies already strewed for 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, and shredded boomslang skin."

"Right…so what was it again?" Draco asked when they reached the front of the line ready to get their things.

"Just let me deal with it" Hermione said while rolling her eyes and getting the ingredients. After she got all of them, they both walked back to their seats and started making the potion. After they were nearly done and the potion looked like dark mud and was bubbling sluggishly. Other students who had completed the task were already transforming into each other. Draco was about to drink the potion when Hermione stopped him and said "Wait it's not done yet. You need to put a bit of my hair in your flask and I need a bit of yours for mines."

"Is that completely necessary?" Draco asked looking a bit sick after he heard that.

"Yes of course, then how else would you have expected us to turn into each other?"

"I don't know, well then give me your hair."

Hermione gave him a strand of her dark brown hair and Draco gave her a strand of his pale blonde hair. They each put it in their own flasks of potion and drank it up. Suddenly they started transforming into each other. Hermione was growing taller and more masculine, her hair was shrinking. Draco was getting shorter and a bit smaller. His hair was growing. Suddenly after that painful experience Hermione felt as if she was looking right at herself and Draco felt like he was looking right at himself too.

"This is kind of odd and my robes are way too loose."

"Fine then lets swap and we can swap back in the common room after it wears off."

"Oh, by the way Granger you look extremely handsome with that very appealing body."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy."

Slughorn spoke to the class "Okay it's time to pack away your things, the potion will wear off in about an hour. I advise you not to do anything rash since you both aren't in your own bodies."

Draco, who now looked like Hermione walked into the Great Hall and walked towards the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle. They both were gazing at him with odd expressions.

"Well what are you staring at, you gits!" Draco barked at them.

Pansy Parkinson butted in. "In case you haven't noticed or you haven't programmed into your abnormally know-it-all head, this is the Slytherin table."

"Parkinson, in case _you_ haven't noticed or _you_ haven't programmed into _your_ abnormally _thick_ head, Slughorn's potion class did polyjuice potions today, which in case you didn't know it transforms you into someone else. I apparently was paired with Granger, therefore I look like her. Try to keep up now."

"Oh sorry Drakie, I didn't know. It's so utterly awful that you had to be transformed into that know-it-all Granger."

"Well Parkinson, it's better than being transformed into a dim witted bat like you."

_Did I just defend Granger? Well as long as I'm in her body no one insults her or me. I don't get it. _

Meanwhile, Hermione had the similar experience. As she walked to the Gryffindor table, of course with Harry and Ron who were actually transformed into each other, everyone was staring at her. When she sat down next to Ginny, Ginny looked like she had no idea what was going on.

"Ginny it's me, Hermione. I was paired up with Malfoy today for Potions. We were doing polyjuice potions."

"Oh you kind of scared me there. By the way, you look kind of handsome like that."

"Malfoy? He's such a ferret."

"Yeah he is." Ron who was now Harry butted in.

Ginny replied "Whatever, hey you know Harry, the one who looks like Ron, if we happened to kiss it would look very awkward because you would actually look like Ron. Oh how disgusting that would be. Also if Ron kissed Hermione that would look extremely odd considering that you both a boys and you both are supposed to hate each other."

They three sort of nauseated at the thought of it.


	5. misunderstandings

**Mistakes.**

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating:** T for safety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.

**Author's note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate your comments.

**Recap: **"Granger, sit here." Draco told Hermione from across the room. Professor Slughorn had told them to work in pairs to prepare today's potion, which happened to be polyjuice potion. Ron decided to work with Harry and the rest of the class seemed to have already paired up so she walked over hesitantly across to room to Draco's table.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 5**

After their awkward encounter last week, with the Polyjuice Potion, Hermione and Draco felt a bit closer to each other. They started to fight less and talk more; mostly it was because Draco had to prove Zabini wrong and was acting quite nice to Hermione. _It has been a week already and I haven't made much progress. All I've done with Granger was transform into her and talk to her about homework. If I need to get her to like me before the term ends I have to act fast. _Draco thought. A crying Hermione walked into the common room interrupted Draco's thoughts.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"That stupid ferret!" Hermione screamed to no one in general.

"What did I do?" Draco replied slightly confused

"Brown…that ferret…Ronald…" was all that Draco heard through Hermione's sobs.

Draco poured Hermione a glass of water and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Now, calm down and tell me what happened." Draco said in a rather fake soothing voice that no one had ever heard him speak.

"Well, you did know that I and Ron were together right?" Hermione replied

Draco nodded which told her to go on.

Hermione took a deep breath and explained to Draco what had happened in between of her sobs.

"Lavender Brown…snogging Ron…in the common room" was all that Draco could hear.

Draco didn't quite understand but he thought he had the main idea. All he could say was "It's going to be alright."

_That git Weasley doesn't know how to treat a lady. Well actually I should be thanking Weasley. Now that he's proved that it's over for them, Granger can focus on me. Or I could try to calm her down and then she'll find me quite attractive and charming. This is just great. I can't wait to tell Zabini and his big ego. Oh Lord, she's crying again. Maybe I should offer her a tissue… no wait Draco think, she probably wants Weasley dead. So should I kill him? No…you thickhead. You'll get expelled for that. So then maybe I should go give him a muggle duelling. I heard that girls often like that. _

Draco took his arm off Hermione and got up. "I'm going to go tell Weasley that that is not the way to treat someone. Where is he?"

"The last I saw him was in the common room but he might be in the Great Hall for dinner. But-"

"Don't worry" Draco cut Hermione off and walked out of the portrait hole and up to the Gryffindor Common room.

_So here's the plan, I hide until he comes back in after dinner, he probably will be alone since everyone's sort of pissed at him. I'll give him a black eye and yell at him and then I'll come back and Granger will be all over me. Yeah great plan, I'm a genius. _

Draco hid behind a pillar and looked for Ron. He had to wait for about 10 minutes until he spotted Ron. _Okay now, you can do this. _

He walked up to Ron and said, "Oi Weasley! Do you know how to treat a woman or do you just find it amusing messing with Granger?"

Ron turned pale and looked as if he was scared. "I didn't do anything. I swear. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then maybe my fist will remind you."

Draco punched Ron right in the nose and at the exact moment Hermione came running up to where they were standing.

"What did you do?" Hermione said extremely shocked.

"I took care of Weasley. He had no right to do that to you." Draco said smirking

"He didn't do anything, you fool, Lavender did." Hermione replied

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Lavender had cornered Ron and tried to kiss him."

"Then why were you crying. And I thought that you said that Ron and Lavender were snogging."

"I was crying because Lavender was trying to humiliate me and she insulted me in front of everyone. Now look what you have done." She said at the same time examining Ron's bleeding nose. "I'm afraid I can't fix this, we'll need to go to the hospital wing." Hermione added while giving Draco a dirty look.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the next few days Hermione stopped talking to Draco. When Draco had apologized Hermione had coldly said that it didn't matter.

_Great going Draco, you always jump to conclusions. Zabini had a good laugh at me when I told him about it at breakfast. There is probably no way I can get that stubborn mudblood to fall for me. Well actually, there is one other way. But it's very tricky…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. tricks

Mistakes

**Mistakes.**

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating:** T for safety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.

**Author's note: **I've finally found time to update! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate your comments.

**Recap: **_There is probably no way I can get that stubborn mudblood to fall for me. Well actually, there is one other way. But it's very tricky…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, mudblood." it was once again the infuriating, yet quite eye-catching Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger had had enough.

"What is your problem Malfoy? You think you're so good just because your daddy's so good with the ministry? You think you're so good because you've got Parkinson all over you? Do you act superior to me because I'm muggle born? Huh? You think you're so much more better than me because you're so hot? All you've done from the beginning of the time that I started to go to school here was treat me really faultily. What have I even done to you?"

Draco Malfoy was silent for once. _Damn she looks so hot when she's irritated. Oh My Lord. She just called me Hot. Oh and well I guess I have been treating her pretty lousily. I just can't resist myself. I just have to tell her._

"What Malfoy. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?"

"I think I'm falling for you" said Draco Malfoy in a really quiet voice.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

_He likes me. Oh what am I going to do? He is quite attractive actually. I guess it could work out. _

_Oh I just have to do this. _Draco thought. _I have to kiss her. _

So Draco started leaning in and wasn't really thinking.

_He's leaning in. I think he's trying to kiss me. Hermione, listen to me don't lean back in. Slap him. Slap him. Slap him. _

Instead Hermione leaned in for the kiss. As soon as their lips touched it was as if it was magic that the hard feelings for Draco and Hermione were gone.

_Damn I told you to slap him didn't I? You know for your GPA you really aren't that intelligent. _

Hermione's quickly found her senses and parted her lips from Draco's

"What was that?!" she exclaimed. She then ran out of the common room and found her way to the quidditch pitch where it was raining. As she sat down on the soaked ground tears streamed down her eyes. Draco quickly caught up with her and sat down next to her.

"Why do you despise me?" Draco asked with genuinely concerned eyes.

Hermione sniffed and tried to wipe her tears, for once she was speechless. Draco slowly got up and offered her a hand. She accepted it and stood up with her chin hanging low and tears pouring from her eyes mixed with the droplets of rain. Draco then held her chin up so that her face was in level with his and said, "Hermione, there's something that I need to tell you that I can't contain within me anymore. I have always loved you, I have hurt you with cruel words to cover it up but I can't hold it anymore. From the minute I saw you in first year I knew that you were the one…"

Hermione cut him off with her lips roughly pressed against his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
